


The Comforts of Love and Other Things

by detoxtoretox



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Bottom Kirk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spanking, Telepathic Sex, Top Spock, it gets very smutty in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxtoretox/pseuds/detoxtoretox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Spock Comforted Jim and 1 Time Jim Got to Return the Favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts of Love and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is TOS if you squint but really it doesn't matter. I meant for this to be short and fluffy but it's ended up being pretty long and frequently smutty. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so sorry for any spelling or formatting errors, I'll try fix them when I can.

**1.**

The first time was early in their relationship and was Spock's own fault really. Well, sort of.

They'd been watching a movie together, Spock thought this exercise pointless as usual since he'd much sooner be playing chess, a game of strategy and skill so Jim's told, but Jim insisted that this was their activity for tonight. Mostly since he was so tired he knew he had no chance at beating the other man at chess so would rather avoid it altogether. He couldn't fall one game behind, the stats were basically 50/50 at the moment. Jim had his head tucked comfortably under Spock's chin, his arms wrapped around the others thin waist and was barely paying attention to whatever the Commander had put on but instead busied himself trying to get his attention.

"Spock" He prompted as he nudged in a little closer.

"No, Captain" Was the only reply he got. Damn Vulcan touch telepathy.

"It's Jim, for the very last time, it's Jim in private. And why not?"

"You must rest. You have not slept in approximately 22.345 hours" That was true, there had been a crisis on the Bridge today so Jim hadn't been able to tear himself away even for a nap. Speaking of which, he was surprised Bones hadn't been on his case about it yet. 

"Aw, you're worried about me" Jim teased, raising the pitch of his voice ever so slightly into a mocking tone, he knew Spock probably wouldn't get it but it was fun anyway.

"You would be correct, Jim" Spock stated not even looking away from the screen in front of him. The Vulcan wasn't much for displays of affection, as one can imagine, so it was little things like this that really got Jim, he bit back a grin and felt like his heart had literally swelled.

"I love you" he blurted out. As soon as he'd said it he wished a black hole would appear right here and swallow him into the next dimension then at least this wouldn't have happened. He could end up in some Jurassic Park type scene and it would still be better than here. He couldn't believe he'd said that, he should really give up his leap before looking approach because it wasn't working out so well. He meant it but that wasn't the point. The short silence that followed was enough to send Jim into full blown panic mode and he pushed himself off the couch and hurried out the door to his own quarters to hide in shame.

As he was walking to the Bridge he debated pretending to be sick. No, Bones would know he's faking. He could change the rota. No, that would be unfair. He was just going to have to man up and go in there, he could be totally professional with Spock, he was the Captain of this damn starship. He took a deep breath and walked onto the Bridge.

"Captain on the Bridge" Chekov yelled routinely. Jim could feel his first officers eyes on him but he fought to remain nonchalant like he hadn't even noticed him. Totally mature. The shift passed without incident except for the clear tension between himself and Spock. Even Uhura noticed.

"Is everything okay with you guys? I mean I don't want the details but you're clearly giving him the cold shoulder" She asked in the elevator when it was just the two of them. Jim shifted under her gaze, it was so weird to be discussing your boyfriend with his ex girlfriend.

"He's doing it too" He managed. Weak excuse.

"No he's not. It's just you" She wasn't exactly comforting.

"Thanks for the advice, Lieutenant" Jim murmured as he exited heading towards his quarters. He'd hardly been in five minutes before the doors swooshed and Spock entered.

"Captain, there is a matter we must discuss"

"You should really work on knocking, Commander" Jim ignored the previous statement in favour of petulantly complaining. In his defence, he did often enter at inconvenient moments without warning.

"I assure you my knocking skills are perfectly adequate, Captain" he replied with an eye brow raise to match, Jim did have to credit his Vulcan sass, "Back to the matter we must discuss; you doubt my feelings for you"

"Look, it's okay. I shouldn't have said it, it was too soon. My fault. Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" Jim sighed, he would accept responsibility for this.

"I do not wish to pretend it did not occur", Jim's heart dropped about six feet, he was going to leave. How could Jim be so stupid? He'd scared him off with his all too human emotions.

"Please, Spock" Kirk was not beyond begging here.

"I wish to correct you, if you would stop interrupting me", Jim kept his mouth shut this time since he knew better than to argue when Spock was like this, "You are incorrect in your assumption that because I did not reply I do not feel the same". Spock had come closer now, only inches away from Jim he raised three fingers and placed them on the meld points on Jim's face.

"Are you sure?" The Captain frowned, this melding thing was a big deal to Vulcan's as far as he remembered.

"I want to show you" The other nodded before pressing his fingers in and closing his eyes. The feelings flooded in red hot, passionate and beautiful. Jim felt everything Spock did and he was overwhelmed by how deeply he felt and now he understood. This was so much better than words.

 

**2.**

The second time was no one's fault. 

There was a difficult mission and crew members were lost. No matter how long Jim was Captain, this was always hard. He constantly reminds people the ship is family and he truly means it. It was one of the few times that Jim had taken Bones offer of rest without protest and now he was curled up in his bed wallowing in self pity and willing himself to get it together. He tried to get some sleep but he was plagued by images of the hole in the hanger deck that took away his crew. He wasn't even there but his dream was so vivid, he could see them floating away, he could hear screams, he could see his hand reaching out as if to somehow pull them all back but he was stuck where he was, shouting for help but no one came.

He was woken by a hand shaking him softly, he could feel the tears on his face and he wiped them away quickly with sleeve of his gold shirt. He turned to see Spock sat on the edge of his bed, hand still on his shoulder and he looked like he was surveying Kirk, looking for damage. Jim mentally laughed, he was looking in the wrong place, he should be looking in his head.

"Captain, the lost of those crew members was not you're fault"

"I'm the Captain of this ship, of course its my fault!" Jim knew that he was only trying to help but couldn't stop himself snapping at his boyfriend.

"There was nothing else you could have done, Jim" His voice was softer this time and his long fingers brushed Jim's hair out of his eyes. It was getting too long and his fitful sleep had messed it up further but Spock moved it gently from his face and cupped his hands to wipe the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"Yeah..." His voice trailed off, he pulled Spock down next to him by the fabric of his shirt. He came willingly, wrapping his arms around Jim and cradling him to his chest.

 

**3.**

This time, it was almost Jim's birthday.

"Captain, am I mistaken in thinking birthdays are a celebration in your culture?" Spock had caught him in the mess hall before Bones and Uhura had arrived to plan for Jim's supposed birthday lunch, which was lunch as usual but with the prefix of birthday.

"No, you would be correct Mr Spock" Jim answered, pushing his food round his plate but attempting to act as if he was feeling anything other the solemn.

"You do not seem to be excited as I had anticipated"

"I am" Jim glanced up from his plate and managed a smile at his first officer but it was weak and Spock totally knew he was pretending.

"You are not. Why?"

"I'm getting  _old,_ that's all" 

"You will only be one day older than you are today"

"Yes Spock. I am aware of that but... It's different, you don't understand. It's fine" Jim sighed and before Spock could go on whatever corrective rant he had planned Bones and Uhura finally arrived and he remained silent garnering that this was a private matter.

Jim had retired early that night under the guise of wanting rest before tomorrow but ended up going to bed the same time as usual since he spent a good half an hour in front of the mirror checking for wrinkles as if they would suddenly appear on his face from nowhere. He awoke the next morning, rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower but when he went to gather his uniform he saw something that he had definitely not put there. Lying on top of his gold command shirt was a pair of bright red, lace panties with a note on top. 

_"Happy Birthday, T'hy'la"_

Jim recognised the handwriting before he had even read it, Spock's handwriting was sharp and pointed but always perfectly neat. He smirked to himself, he and Spock rarely did this but it was Jim's favourite kink and red was definitely his colour. He spent time shaving in the shower and slipped the panties on before admiring himself in the mirror. His ass looked great and this colour complimented his skin perfectly. Spock clearly had an eye for this. The first time he had done this was while he was still in the Academy and he felt as young as he was then, it still gave him the same thrill. Captain of the Enterprise shouldn't do this, this was bad but so, _so_ good.

He had an extra skip in his step while he was walking to the Bridge, the rub of the lace against his already semi hard cock was perfect. This was going to be a long day. 

He made eye contact with Spock as he walked to his chair, he saw the Commander swallow knowingly and relished in the way his pupils dilated as he watched. The shift was mostly uneventful until images started to flash through his mind. He and Spock had been bonded for a couple of weeks but this still took him by surprise. He saw himself sweaty, naked and moaning bent over a console, his dick twitched in the panties and he shifted in his chair, tipping his head back. The perspective shifted and he saw Spock knelt behind him, his panties pushed to the side exposing his hole while his first officer was leaving kisses, nipping at the rim, sucking gently and Kirk was going crazy under his ministrations. It was perfect, just this side of not enough and it was making his cock so hard he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Jim's eyes opened suddenly, he hadn't realised he had closed them, he looked over at Spock who appeared to be smirking slightly. Jim hated him right now. 

They managed to make it through to lunch without any more incidents but two could play at this game and Kirk had his revenge all planned. He cornered Spock in the elevator, hitting the emergency stop button to give him more time. 

"That wasn't helpful in there, Mr Spock" Jim tried to look serious but couldn't helped the small smile spreading across his lips when he felt the Commanders hands settle on his hips, pulling him closer. 

"You did not complain" He replied, lips just inches from Jim's and holding there. Jim got impatient and moved closer to grind his erection against Spock's, listening to the shaky breaths between them. Spock dropped his head to kiss at the Captain's neck, soft bites leaving small marks all down to the edge of his shirt, his hands sliding down Jim's back to fiddle with the edge of the lace, leaving him panting and desperately grinding against the thigh Spock had snaked between his legs. The taller man stopped, took a step back and started the elevator, leaving Jim very hard and very confused. 

They sat silently across from each other at lunch, Spock always won their power plays and Jim was happy to let him. They completed their shift without any more incidents but Jim was still itching to get out of there and get back to his room. Spock was more than happy to oblige. Just with one little twist. He led Jim up to the observation deck, this was more often than not empty so seemed a safe enough bet. Once they got there, Spock took a seat in one of the chairs while Jim was still standing and trying to figure out why they were here.

"Strip" Spock's low voice echoed slightly in the practically empty room. Jim looked around and hesitated slightly but went through with it anyway. His hands were just at the edge of the panties when Spock spoke again, "leave those", Jim nodded. The Commander just watched for a while, watched how Jim shifted under his gaze, the way the red flush was starting to cover is chest and how damn good those panties look stretched across his dick. He got up from his chair and brought the smaller man into a harsh kiss, pushing him till he was sat in the edge of one of the consoles.

"Mm, Spock come on, there's no lock in here" Jim protested, the Vulcan wasn't usually such an exhibitionist so this was a surprise.

"I am aware of that, Jim. In fact, that is part of the appeal" 

"That is highly illogical, Mr Spock" Jim giggled lightly at his own joke.

"Do not speak unless I ask you to" Spock's voice dropped again as he easily flipped Jim over so his chest and cheek were pressed against the cold metal, "Understood?"

"Yes, sir" He whimpered, this always got him so hard, submitting, taking whatever Spock gave him. Not to mention the fact that the Commander was so hot like this, rough and strong and in charge. Before Kirk realised what was happening Spock's hot tongue was licking a stripe over his hole.  Jim tried to jerk forward in surprise but the strong hands on his hips held him in place, gripping hard enough to bruise. Bruises Jim would later survey in the mirror, admiring the mottled purple against his soft skin, pressing them to feel that jolt of pain. They made him feel _claimed_. He wanted everyone to see them, he'd let them if that wasn't widely inappropriate in his position.

The fantasy from earlier was played out in near perfect detail but this was so much better, he could feel the rough Vulcan tongue laving at his hole, the way it pushed in stretching him and rubbed over his prostate. Next thing he knew, Spock was pushing one long finger in alongside his tongue and the slight burn of it had Jim moaning loudly, the echo in the room catching him off guard. He was sure anyone outside could hear him, they could walk in, see their Captain splayed out and desperate for it in a pair of panties with his first officer's tongue up his ass. That would be one for the gossip mill.

He heard rustling and Spock's attention was somewhere other than Jim's hole for a moment too long making him whine at the loss of contact. The sound of the other man tearing open a lube packet quietened his concern though. He must have been carrying it around all day, which was logical of course and Jim was impressed, it was something he would do. Spock wasn't really one for impromptu sex except in their quarters and the fact that he had _prepared_ from impromptu sex somewhere else was pretty sexy. He was as desperate for this as Jim was. All hope of further thought was put to end when he felt two fingers pressing into him, cold and slick and curling straight into his prostate. Then it was three fingers and they were fucking him, purposely missing his prostate this time but it was worth it to feel Spock grinding against him, biting into his shoulder to keep quiet.

"I'm ready, I promise just hurry up, please sir", the only response he receive was a sharp slap across his ass making him yelp and push back for more at the same time. Spock was much stronger than he was and he felt sure that would bruise as well.

"I did not ask you to speak" the Commander growled in his ear, pressing his hand to the hot red mark he had left as he spoke. Jim remained silent, not wanting to get in trouble again but couldn't help the whimper that escaped him when he felt Spock push into him in one smooth thrust. He built up a steady rhythm, dragging across Jim's prostate with each thrust and let his hips slap against the skin he had hit. 

"Fuck yes" Jim couldn't help himself when a particularly powerful thrust made his dick rub against his stomach and the metal. He mentally cursed himself for speaking when he wasn't supposed to but he couldn't stop at this point.

"I want to hear you, ashayam" Spock whispered in his ear, clearly having heard Jim's thoughts, he snaked his hand to wrap round Jim's dick in time with his thrusts. 

"Ah shit, fuck, Spock. I need to come, sir, please let me come" He was whimpering and panting now, his skin on fire. Spock pressed his fingers to the meld points and with that he was coming, spilling hot and sticky over the console, the force of both their orgasms breaking his attempt at control. 

"Still feel old, Jim?"

"Not at all, Mr Spock"

"Then I have succeeded"

 

**4.**

Jim was a little self conscious. Or a lot. He hadn't been to the gym in weeks, the mission they had been on took up too much of his time and the time that he did have he would spend with Spock. As a result he had put on a little weight and Bones was not exactly subtle about telling him. They were sat at lunch together with Spock, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov; Jim was just ready to start his chocolate pudding. His favourite, for the record.

"I don't think you should be eating that Jim. Hell, continue like that and you'll end up looking like Korrd" Bones was not a sensitive man. Jim laughed it off and normally that would be it, but this played on his mind for the rest of the day. It was pretty harsh, Korrd was a somewhat overweight Klingon General and Jim hadn't gained that much weight. Had he? 

He returned to his quarters and stripped down to his boxers to check himself in the mirror. He turned to his side looking at the way his stomach came out just a bit, he sucked in a breath like that would make it better but soon gave up. He had gained weight. Not only on his stomach but his thighs and his hips, he hated the way it clung to him. He didn't even hear Spock come in, he was light on his feet for such a tall man, until he felt arms wrap around his waist and soft, warm kisses being pressed to his shoulder.

"You look beautiful" Spock murmured gently into the crook of his neck. Jim frowned.

"Liar" He pouted and it was Spock's turn to frown.

"Vulcans cannot lie, Jim" They locked eyes in the mirror and Kirk was sated by the feeling of love through their bond.

"Thank you"

 

**5.**

Spock had to make a trip to New Vulcan for a few days to check up on the colony. Jim get it, he totally does but a whole  _three days_ without Spock seemed a lot.

The shipped reached New Vulcan early in the morning while Jim was still asleep and since Spock didn't require much sleep he opted to leave as soon as they arrived. The Captain rolled over still half asleep in an attempt cuddle with his warm Vulcan but was greeted instead with an empty bed.

He groaned to himself and got out of the blankets to look for something wear. The gleam of science blues caught his eye and he found Spock's folded shirt at the end of his bed, he smelt to see if it was just clean because he doesn't remember putting it there but it smelt wonderfully of Spock. He loved wearing the other man's shirts, it was comforting and he knew that the Commander liked it too, he was secretly quite possessive. He slipped the shirt over his head, the hem of the shirt reached a little below the top of his thighs on account of the height difference so he thought it best to put some boxers on as well in case he got a visitor.  _  
_

He spent most of the day sat at his desk catching up on paperwork. He frequently had to remind himself not to bother Spock who was probably busy with family and all that but when it started getting late and he had not heard from the other man, he decided to reach out for him through their bond. 

_"Yes, Jim?"_

He jumped, still not used to another voice in his head.

_"Just checking in. How is it?"_

_"It is fine. You are lonely"_

Jim doesn't remember getting this needy, the man has only been gone less than a day but he missed him.

_"I'm fine, Spock. You're busy, don't worry"_

_"I am not too busy for you_ _, T'hy'la_ _"_

Jim smiled to himself, Spock was very attentive despite his stoic Vulcan exterior. Basically, he was a big softie and Jim knew it. He projected images of himself wearing Spock's shirt through their bond, but he wasn't sure if it worked because he was still struggling to get to grips with this whole thing. 

_"Perfect"_

Well, he wasn't going to deny how great he looked in this, it was slightly tight over his chest accentuating his muscles and it cut off perfectly to show off his butt and thighs. He might be a little horny right now even though Spock wasn't here and he bet Spock was wearing that sexy meditation robe, he never wore anything under that thing.

_"Jim, you are always horny regardless of where I am"_

That was true.

_"I can't help it when I have such a sexy bond mate"_

He felt amusement from Spock at his antics. An old friend once told him: flattery gets you everywhere. 

_"Do not flatter me, Jim"_

_"I'm not. It isn't my fault if I miss your lips and your hands and that perfect cock of yours"_

He felt a spike of lust across the bond and he decided this could definitely be fun. He moved himself to the bed, positioning himself on his black with his legs spread and started palming himself through his boxers.

_"It is inconvenient I am not present. I wish to see you."_

Jim thinks that translates to: I miss you and I'm horny. He was getting the hang of this projection thing and luckily Spock was quite close so their bond was strong.  Spock sends back images or maybe they're memories of fucking Jim, hard and rough and demanding. Just how he likes it. He can see himself begging, arching and he can see Spock's cock moving in and out of his hole.

_"Touch yourself"_

It's his mates voice in his head again and it's not a question. He wraps a hand around his already hard dick, moving slow and flicking his thumb over the head smearing precome down to make it easier. He would get out the lube and do it properly but he didn't need to with Spock in his head like this. Images and fantasies are still rushing through his head. Jim tied up on their bed while Spock fucks him. Sex in the Captain's chair. Jim wearing a cock ring. Spock was a kinky bastard.

_"I'm close"_

_"I am too, ashayam"_

They come together and Jim can feel the white hot pleasure in his mind and the line between himself and Spock blurs further. It takes him a moment to come back and he feels exhausted.

_"Goodnight, Spock. I miss you"_

_"Goodnight, T'hy'la"_

 

**6.**

It had been a year since the destruction of Vulcan, Jim remembered because he had been keeping an eye on Spock for the past week. He had seemed much the same as usual until today. Today he was distracted on the Bridge, he wasn't listening to anyone and Jim could feel the wall in his mind where Spock should be.

He didn't bring it up during the shift, he knew Spock didn't like their personal relationship to interfere with work so he waited until they were back in their quarters. Spock was visibly tired from holding control today, his shoulders slumped every so slightly and his eyes seemed heavy. They exchanged no words but Jim lifted the taller man's shirt over his head, with some difficulty, and folded it before getting back to remove the rest of his clothes. The Vulcan said nothing but moved easily under Jim's hands and let himself be lead. Once he was changed, Jim lightly fixed his hair back into its place and tiptoed to press a light kiss to the other man's lips letting his eyes flutter shut.

"Bed. No protests. I'll get you some tea, okay?"

"Yes, Jim" 

Jim made Spock's herbal tea to the best of his ability then settled himself in bed curled into Spock's side.

"You can talk about, you know. If you want" Jim wasn't sure what the protocol was for an upset Vulcan so he just went with his usual approach.

"Yes, Jim" He took a sip of the tea, he didn't seem disgusted so that was good a sign. Jim praised himself internally for his efforts.

"You miss her"

"Of course"

"That's normal, you don't have to pretend like its fine" Jim watched Spock's face falter slightly, his eyes shut a little longer than normal so he leaned up and gathered the taller man in his arms, tucking his head into his neck. He felt arms wrap around tight and felt Spock's face pressed to his neck. He left a soft kiss to his forehead and let his hand rub his back gently.

"Sleep now, T'hy'la" Jim's Vulcan was sub par but he was sure it came across well enough. Soon he felt his mates breathing level out and pulled the blanket over them both.

 


End file.
